


In Our Bedroom After the War

by alysurr



Series: Seamista One Shots [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Trauma, seamista - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alysurr/pseuds/alysurr
Summary: Mermista and Sea Hawk Return to Castle Salineas after the war.
Relationships: Mermista & Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Series: Seamista One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913623
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	In Our Bedroom After the War

Mermista stood at the helm of the Dragon’s Daughter VII with her arms crossed over her chest, lost in thought. Her heart fell into her stomach as the ship approached the desolate Sea Gate, it’s archway crumbling and the magical barrier all but gone. She should have been there to protect her home, to protect her people. 

Instead, she stupidly managed to get chipped and added to the destruction. She let her kingdom fall, her people down and hurt her friends. 

Sea Hawk stood next to her and squeezed her hand gently. 

“We are going to rebuild Salineas, dearest. It’s going to be better and more beautiful than ever when we are done with it,” he reassured her. Tears welled up in her brown eyes and he pulled her into a hug, stroking the ends of her hair while carefully avoiding the healing wound on the back of her neck. 

The Princess leaned into it, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend’s waist and burying her head in his chest. If Glimmer or Adora had something to say about it, she could blame it on the painkillers she was on for her back, but honestly? She didn’t care anymore. Sea Hawk had not left her side since he rescued her from the control of Horde Prime, and she wasn’t sure he’d ever let her out of his sight again. She was okay with that, she decided. She didn’t want him to. 

“I think I can start repairing the Sea Gate right away,” Adora said to them. Mermista pulled back to look at her, still half embracing Sea Hawk. 

“Cool, sounds good,” she managed. She was trying to keep on a brave face, to hold herself up. 

All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep while her overexerted body healed, hoping that she would wake up and find that the last year was just an awful dream. 

The searing pain in the back of her neck said otherwise. The hint of fear in Sea Hawk’s eyes when he first woke up next to her that morning told her everything she needed to know. The way her joints and muscles ached from six months of nonstop fighting were a constant reminder. A number of new scars would bring forth those memories for the rest of her life. 

When they got to the docks at the castle’s private beach, they were surprisingly untouched. Glimmer was already teleporting between the castle’s towers, ripping down Horde banners. Sea Hawk took her hand for a moment, then bent down to pick her up before carrying her down the boat ramp. 

She was exhausted, so she didn’t protest, opting to wrap her hands around his neck and rest her head on his chest. The vibrations from him humming softly to her almost put her to sleep until they got to the bedroom. 

As a precaution, Mermista had created an endless waterfall feature to conceal her living quarters, not unlike the curtains of water in the throne room. She made it so that the water was impenetrable, and only she could part the stream. 

Mermista had not used her hydrokinesis since her chip was removed. 

“We can find a guest room,” Sea Hawk offered but Mermista shook her head and motioned for him to put her down. 

“I have to do it eventually,” she deadpanned as she moved her hands. They were trembling as she moved them to create a rift in the curtain, then dissipated the water entirely. 

Sea Hawk was hugging her from behind again, pressing a kiss to her temple. “I’m so proud of you,” he said softly. 

“Not being a scared baby is a crowning achievement,” Mermista grumbled sarcastically. She let out a sigh of relief as they entered her bedroom, which was untouched — though there was a fine layer of dust over almost everything. 

“Let me run you a bath, and I’ll take care of the bedroom, love.”

When he was sure Mermista was settled into the bath for the time being, Sea Hawk crossed the room and opened the double doors to the balcony, letting the light in. He yanked the comforters off of Mermista’s bed and one by one shook them out over the balcony. He switched out the sheets and the pillow cases, lit her favorite candle and laid out her favorite pajamas for her before retreating to his own room to take a shower. 

He returned, clean, freshly shaved and in his own favorite pajamas, to find Mermista leaning over the balcony rail staring out towards the sea gate. He joined her on the balcony, watching She-Ra as she used her sword to bring the Sea Gate to its full power. Mermista shivered as she watched it happen, feeling the power of the Pearl inside of herself as well. Sea Hawk put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. 

“Thank you… for everything,” Mermista said, turning and putting a hand on the side of his face, bringing him to her height so she could kiss him. 

“Of course. You should get some rest though,, my sweetest,” Sea Hawk said when she pulled back. 

Mermista nodded in response and they retreated to the bed, getting under the covers. She immediately tangled herself up with Sea Hawk. He hummed to her, knowing the soothing sound and soft vibrations helped relax her.

But she kept twitching, unable to relax as her muscles spasmed. Sea Hawk gently rubbed her back until she began shaking with sobs. 

“Mermista, darling, what’s wrong?” Sea Hawk asked. 

“How can I just go back to ruling after everything I did? My friends… my people… I betrayed everyone.”

“Darling, dearest—love of my life,” he began. “You are the strongest, smartest, most intelligent person I’ve ever met. **What happened doesn’t change anything**. You can’t beat yourself over what you did when you were being mind controlled. Your friends love you and have forgiven you. Your people will acknowledge your strength and fortitude and forgive you. Your home can and will be rebuilt, better than ever.”

“And you?” Mermista asked, looking up at him, the pain in her beautiful amber eyes making Sea Hawk’s heart ache. “After everything I did?”

“And I,” he said, pulling her closer to him. “Will love you until the end of time, my strong, beautiful, powerful, intelligent Princess.”


End file.
